mad_meta_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Hist
⭕ Main View source for Main Page ← Main Page Jump to navigationJump to search You do not have permission to edit this page, for the following reasons: This page is transcluded in multiple cascade-protected pages, therefore only administrators can edit it. Why is the page protected? Cascading protection is used to prevent vandalism to particularly visible pages, such as the Main Page and a few very highly used templates. This page is transcluded in the following pages, which are protected with the "cascading" option: Wikipedia:Main Page/Yesterday Wikipedia:Cascade-protected items/Main Page Wikipedia:Cascade-protected items/Main Page/2 Wikipedia:Cascade-protected items/Main Page/3 Wikipedia:Cascade-protected items/Main Page/4 Wikipedia:Cascade-protected items/Main Page/5 What can I do? Register for an account if you don't already have one Visit the Sandbox to make test edits Check out the Tutorial to learn more about editing Report errors on the Main Page You can view and copy the source of this page: Welcome to Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia that anyone can edit. articles in English Arts Biography Geography History Mathematics Science Society Technology All portals | }} |Monday|Friday= From today's featured list | }}| }} |}} |Today's featured picture | Featured picture (Check back later for today's.)}} | }}| }}}} Other areas of Wikipedia Wikipedia's sister projects Wikipedia languages ||}} __NOEDITSECTION__ Pages transcluded onto the current version of this page (help) : Wikipedia:Main Page/Tomorrow (view source) (protected) Wikipedia:Selected anniversaries/August 11 (edit) Wikipedia:Selected anniversaries/August 12 (edit) Wikipedia:Today's featured article/August 11, 2019 (edit) Wikipedia:Today's featured article/August 12, 2019 (edit) Wikipedia:Today's featured list/August 12, 2019 (edit) Template:Cvt (view source) (template protected) Template:DYKbotdo (view source) (protected) Template:Did you know (view source) (protected) Template:Did you know/Queue/3 (view source) (protected) Template:Did you know/Queue/Next (view source) (protected) Template:If empty (view source) (template protected) Template:In the news (view source) (protected) Template:In the news/footer (view source) (protected) Template:In the news/image (view source) (protected) Template:Main Page banner (view source) (protected) Template:Main Page interwikis (view source) (protected) Template:Main page image (view source) (template protected) Template:Mbox (view source) (protected) Template:Nowrap (view source) (protected) Template:Other areas of Wikipedia (view source) (protected) Template:POTD protected/2019-08-11 (edit) Template:Remove file prefix (view source) (template protected) Template:SelAnnivFooter (view source) (protected) Template:Start date (view source) (template protected) Template:Str endswith (view source) (template protected) Template:Str number/trim (view source) (template protected) Template:TFAFULL (view source) (protected) Template:TFAIMAGE (view source) (protected) Template:TFAfooter (view source) (protected) Template:TFArecentlist (view source) (protected) Template:TFLcontent (view source) (protected) Template:TFLfooter (view source) (protected) Template:TFLrecentlist (view source) (protected) Template:Wikipedia languages (view source) (protected) Template:Wikipedia languages/core (view source) (protected) Template:Wikipedia's sister projects (view source) (protected) Template:Wikipedia's sister projects/styles.css (view source) (protected) Template:· (view source) (protected) Module:Arguments (view source) (protected) Module:Convert (view source) (template protected) Module:Convert/data (view source) (template protected) Module:Convert/text (view source) (template protected) Module:If empty (view source) (template protected) Module:Message box (view source) (protected) Module:Message box/configuration (view source) (protected) Module:No globals (view source) (protected) Module:String (view source) (template protected) Module:Yesno (view source) (protected) Return to Main Page. Navigation menu Not logged inTalkContributionsCreate accountLog inMain PageTalkReadView sourceView historySearch Search Wikipedia Main page Contents Featured content Current events Random article Donate to Wikipedia Wikipedia store Interaction Help About Wikipedia Community portal Recent changes Contact page Tools What links here Related changes Upload file Special pages Page information Wikidata item Languages Complete list Privacy policyAbout WikipediaDisclaimersContact WikipediaDevelopersCookie statementMobile viewWikimedia Foundation Powered by MediaWiki (talk) 16:43, August 13, 2019 (UTC)⭕✓✓✓±+0||701@9£]] Wikipedia operates on discussion-driven consensus, and can therefore be regarded as "not a democracy", because a vote might run counter to these ends. Some therefore advocate avoiding votes wherever possible. In general, only long-running disputes should be the subject of a poll. Even then, participants in the dispute should understand that the poll does not create a consensus. At best, it might reflect how close those involved are to one. Why not vote on everything? It is the nature of a virtual, open environment like a wiki that we don't know much about many of the people we interact with. New identities can be created within seconds, and as a result of communication dynamics, such as a posting on an external website or private campaigning, hundreds of people with a particular agenda may come to vote in a poll. If for instance, there is a discussion about a (favorable) statement on the 3 Doors Down article, one could go to a fan forum and request everyone there to quickly make an account and vote for keeping this statement, then not spending any time on Wikipedia whatsoever. This makes automatisms in voting impossible; any result of a voting process needs to be carefully validated according to agreed upon standards. In some cases where a decision can only be implemented by a person with a special privilege, such as deletions and assignments of new privileges, the people holding these privileges (known as administrators and bureaucrats) are also responsible for validating and interpreting the vote. However, the primary role of these community representatives is to determine whether the decision followed proper procedures, and to eliminate and weigh votes such as those of sock puppets and new users. They are, to some extent, allowed to interpret community opinion, but it is not their role to determine truth. It is also the nature of the wiki to be ever-changing. New people visit every day, and through new information and new ideas, we may gain insights we didn't have previously. It is important that there is a way to challenge past decisions, whether they have been reached by vote or consensus. Voting should therefore practically never be "binding" in the sense that the decision cannot be taken back. Voting on articles and policies There is consensus among critics and proponents of voting that majority voting should not be the process we use to determine neutrality and accuracy of articles (though some propose it as a last resort, if consensus utterly fails after long debates). Voting "Is this article neutral?", for example, tells us little about the facts in a matter and a lot about people's feelings. This is why What Wikipedia is not explicitly states that the English Wikipedia is not a democracy or a bureaucracy. English Wikipedia policy development is an area where consensus is also of very high importance, especially for policies which are meant to be enforced. Voting is a simplistic way to try to find a consensus that often overlooks possible compromises. In fact, some feel that holding a vote is like saying: "I cannot reach consensus with you, ever", and dislike votes for this reason. There is also unanimous agreement that a vote which is not carefully set up, with the arguments and options laid out in consensus and the process finding general approval, is highly problematic. Finally, simply editing a page is often the quickest way to resolve a disagreement. Less consensus exists about votes which regard matters of style, taste and personal preference: Should an image of the act of autofellatio be included in an article? Should styles such as His Holiness be mentioned in articles? Some people feel that after long discussions, votes may be a valid way to reach decisions in cases like this. Another example where voting is sometimes applied are minor decisions about the placement of facts in articles. How to hold a consensus vote on the English Wikipedia (historical, withdrawn proposal) explains how votes in such cases can be set up. It is of high importance that the participants agree with the process -- if no consensus about the process can be reached, then a vote should not be used to force an issue. See also *Nimm nicht an Abstimmungen teil (German) This is not a translation of this page. *Polls are evil *Vote on everything *Voting procedure (abandoned proposal, 2003) Category:Community Category:Polls Project Scope The goal of Wikipedia Workshop is to increase awareness about Wikipedia and equip its participants with the rudiments of contributing to Wikipedia, and to introduce it as a concept to them. Project Aim ;Primary goals #To introduce Wikipedia as an encyclopaedia and a concept to new editors. #To Promote Marathi Wikipedia Community & promote the use of regional languages in Wikipedia. #To have an open interaction within the editors, existing as well as new. #To spread the awareness of Wikipedia as a powerful tool. Launch How to edit on Wikipedia?" workshop in Sinhgad Institutes, Pune'''Date : 22nd February 2014 Place : Pune,Maharashtra,India Venue : Smt. Kashibai Navale College of Engineering & Technology,Sinhgad Institute (Vadgaon), Pune Expected Attendees : 50-100 Special Guests *Mr. Abhishek Suryawanshi *Mr. Shirish Agarwal *Dr. Abhijeet Safai (BAMS Doctor and Medical Researcher) (Tentative) Category:India Category:Educational institutions :The main organizing guides and event listing for the 10th anniversary are at ten.wikipedia.org On January 15th 2011 is the 10th anniversary of Wikipedia. Organizing and signup for your event can live wherever you'd like, here on Meta, Wikipedia itself, as a Facebook event or whatever else you have in mind. But if you'd like to get publicity and merchandise from the communications and outreach teams at the Wikimedia Foundation, it would be great if you could list as much detail about your event as possible on the outreach wiki. Slogans * "Wikipedia, one of the most successful projects of the world, will be 10 years old. Let´s celebrate!" *Translation of the slogan See also * Wikipedia Day * 10 years of Wikipedia on Facebook * 15 years of Wikipedia Category:Wikipedia Category:2011 Category:Wikipedia Day On January 15, 2011, Wikipedia turned 10. The free encyclopedia anyone can edit is celebrating its tenth anniversary in 2011. Events and online activities have been organized to commemorate the day, and all year long. We've celebrated the anniversary all over the globe. Want to join? In total there were events in 113 different countries. Category:Main pages Wikipedia turned 15 on January 15, 2016. This Wikipedia 15 meta page was an initial framework the global Wikimedia community could use to coordinate around the 15th birthday of Wikipedia. Find some interesting facts about Wikipedia's first 15 years. This space served as: * A space to organize and plan events and meetups locally to celebrate the 15th; * Tips and inspiration on how to organize and run an event; * A place to share birthday photos, videos, stories, favorite articles, and more; * A collection of tips for pitching to local media. *Readers were encouraged to tweet with the hashtag #Wikipedia15. Find an event near you * Category:Maintained by the Wikimedia Foundation